gleevocalfusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Tyler Cosman
Nathan Tyler Cosman (known as Nate) is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Nate, created by DisneySparkles, previously appeared as a character in The Kenton High Songbirds universe. 'Original Information for The Kenton High Songbirds Universe' ■Full name: Nathan Tyler Cosman ■Nickname: Nate ■Age: 16 ■Grade: 11 ■Gender: Male ■Sexuality: Straight ■Vocal Range: Pop Tenor ■Social Status: Popular ■Talents: Writing, Sports, Playing Guitar ■Personality: :At school, he comes off as Mr. Popular. He's on the football team, he's good-looking, he gets average grades, and he has lots of friends. People like to write him off as popular and leave it at tht. However, no one knows anything about him. He hates football, he's only doing it because he's good at it and he hopes it'll be his ticket out of Ohio. He has nothing in common with his so-called friends. He hates video games, and would rather be reading. He recently discovered he loves performing, as his Dad told him to try out for the school play, and arts look good on college apps. He has a bit of a sarcastic sense of humour. He's secretly a romatic at heart, and loves Disney Princess movies, but he'd never admit that as it would completely ruin his reputation. His goal inlife is to be a famous journalist, as he is a good writer and loves to read, esp newspaper articles, and aspires to be as great as those who write for Wall Street Journal or the New York Times. ■Description: Height: 5'11, but claims he's 6'1. Weight: Rather scrawny for being on the football team Hair: Chocaltey brown and....I can't really describe it.....I got it! Look up a picture of John Tartaglia. He has John Tartaglia hair! Eye color: Blue-green Body type: Tall, lanky, lean muscles. Nationality: American, with English/Italian decent Skin tone: Slightly tanned ■Audition Song: Don't Walk Away Eileen - Sam Roberts ■Why you should join: A parrellel to Puck, Mike and Matt in the first season, where he's on the football and WANTS to join Glee club, but is afraid of how it will effect his reputation. He'd be one of the late additions. 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 1, Nate is called into Mr. William David Hall's office to be told that he has a new roomate. Nate was aware that his old roomate, Cameron, had moved to Kenton and accepts his new roomate, David Matthew Pierce Jr., who he is told enjoys football. Mr. Hall informs him of David's homosexuality, which Nate says he has no problem with. Nate is shown to be polite, helpful (carrying two of David's suitcases to their room) and tolerant towards others, accepting David after he is revealed to be gay. The two bond over a love of football, music, writing and the arts, Nate saying that he'd never met a guy who likes to sing and dance as well as play football and "all my friends only play football and stuff like that." He shows his distaste for homophobia (which is fairly uncommon at La Salle Academy) and promises to stick up for and protect David. In Season 1, Episode 2, Nate suggests auditioning for Glee Club to David after Nate returns from showering. Although David is initially reluctant, due to his sexuality and fear of potential homophobia, Nate auditions with him to show support. The two are the first to audition the next day and sing a duet of "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin, with Nate playing a supporting role. After both are praised by Mr. James Holloway and cheered by the audience, Nate auditions alone, singing "Don't walk away, Eileen" by Sam Roberts. The audience stand and cheer and Mr. Holloway is impressed, saying that Nate "rocked that song," although Mr. Patch Princeton Evans says "I think you were a little bit too loud at the end, but still a good performance." David and Nate congratulate each after after the auditions.